Dulce sentimiento
by Sakurasheila
Summary: Un one shot de caracter familiar cortito.  One shot Byakuya/Rukia


**_Ohaiyooo!_**

**_Se que todos esperais el siguiente capitulo de "Volverte a ver" , supongo que mañana si puedo intentaré subirlo, estoy muy liada y si no el jueves ^^U _**

**_Este one shot se me ocurrio ayer gracias a una buena amiga mia, puede que algunos se queden con ganas de mas ya que es cortito pero es que creo que esta perfecto asi ^^ asi que espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos rewiews *^* jejejeje_**

**_Besos :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rukia estaba en su habitación intentando no pensar. Su hermana estaba muy enferma , aislada de todo, solo podía verla una persona y esa persona empezaba a decaer lentamente , se notaba en su reiatsu. Byakuya no era el mismo de siempre, estaba mas decaído de lo normal. Hisana estaba muy enferma pero era un simple catarro fuerte solo que su delicado cuerpo lo hacia ver como si se multiplicasen sus efectos. Tenia mucha fiebre y estaba muy cansada , necesitaba estar sola.

No podia pensar que a su hermana le pasaría algo malo, ella sería fuerte y se recuperaría. Fue a la cocina seguida por los criados de la casa que le ofrecian miles de cosas pero fue directa a por lo de siempre cuando estaba decaida: un pastel de fresa con un conejito en la cima. Iba a comerselo entero pero sintio algo en el jardín. En el porche estaba el, estaba Byakuya, solo...decidio ir a ver si podia hablar con el.

- ¿Puedo sentarme nii-sama? - pregunto al llegar

Byakuya se limito a hacer un gesto que quería decir que si. Se sento a su lado con el postre. Byakuya miro el postre, ella estaba obsesionada con los conejos incluso en ese momento.

- Rukia

- ¿si nii-sama?

- ¿Otro postre?

- Me anima tomar algo de azucar, desde que nee-sama esta enferma me sienta bien tomarlo de vez en cuando ya que yo no puedo ir a verla, no me dejan pasar – quebrandosele la voz – no puedo ni ver a mi propia hermana aun sabiendo que mi cuerpo es fuerte, todos temen por que enferme como ella pero yo no soy igual que ella

- Lo se pero es por precaución

- No me gusta la precaución, me gustaría ver a mi hermana

Hubo un momento de silencio, los dos miraban al vacio. Rukia miro Byakuya, tenia ojeras y su rostro estaba triste.

- ¿Quieres un poco nii-sama?

- No

- ¿Porqué? - pregunto contrariada

- No me gustan los dulces

- Pero si tiene forma de conejo

- Ya lo veo pero es demasiado dulce, mejor lo comes tu

- Nii-sama , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - cogiendo un poco del postre con la cucharilla

- Adelante

- ¿Cual es la primera letra del abecedario?

- La a - dijo extrañado

Antes de que dijese nada mas , metio la cucharilla en la boca de Byakuya. Byakuya se quedo sorprendido pero mastico el postre de mala gana. Rukia rio feliz por un momento al ver su cara. Byakuya trago el postre

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo el

- ¿E-estaba rico? - pregunto algo asustada

- No

- Esta bien – dijo algo deprimida comiendo del postre

Byakuya resoplo, ella solo intentaba animarle. La verdad es que no se habia percatado de la presencia de Rukia en la casa esos dias ya que su vida era trabajo y Hisana aunque el trabajo lo dejo un poco apartado por cuidar de su esposa y cedio a Renji todas las tareas del escuadron. La salud de su esposa para el era lo primero. Hoy parecia que estaba mejor que las medicinas de Unohana estaba sutiendo efecto en ella y eso era una buena noticia. Pero ahora no estaba con Hisana, estaba con Rukia, y ella habia intentado animarle para que el la desanimase a ella. Trago saliva y pregunto.

- ¿Esta bueno?

- Si – sorprendida – muy bueno

- Te gustan demasiado los dulces

- Si ,me animan

- ¿La comida te anima?

- No , los dulces – dijo sonriente – y si llevan chocolate mas

- ¿Por que no cogiste uno de chocolate?

- Por que queria el del conejito, me recuerda a nee-sama

- ¿A Hisana?

- Ella me regalo mi primer conejito de peluche - sonriendo

Byakuya la miro sonreir en silencio. Se levanto y antes de entrar dijo

- Rukia

- ¿Si nii-sama?

- Gracias

- ¿Gracias?

- Puedes ir a ver a tu hermana ahora

- ¿De verás? - dejando el postre en el suelo se levanta para ir a ver a Hisana

- Si – mirandola de reojo – y la proxima vez que tengas un postre, que sea de vainilla

Byakuya desaparecio. Rukia se quedo sorprendida pero admirada, el no era malo, nunca fue malo por eso lo admiraba tanto. Aunque todos le tuvieran miedo ella le tendria aprecio. Aunque todos temieran su mirada ella veia cariño en ella. Aunque todos vieran su seriedad ella podia ver su sonrisa en el interior. Byakuya era un ejemplo para ella, solo podia mirarle con admiracion. La mano invisible que le tendria era calida, mas calida de lo que ella se espero nunca. Por que si Rukia consiguio levantase siempre que se vino abajo fue por que Byakuya siempre estaba mirandola.


End file.
